Pnts of Authrty
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: 3500 d.C. A humanidade está dizimada e o mundo é controlado pelas máquinas... apenas uns poucos sobreviventes resistem... HIATUS


**Pnts of Authrty**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Alguns já haviam perdido a noção do tempo, mas o relógio contava exatas zero horas do dia 20 de novembro do ano 3500 d.C. Somente a partir da meia noite e meia seria seguro sair, e uma pessoa normal não iria se arriscar a sair de casa antes daquele horário. Mas ela não se importava. Era necessário ter muita cautela mesmo sendo permitido sair naquele horário.

Séculos atrás, pessoas como ela ainda eram raras. Na era atual, já era mais comum ver esse tipo de pessoas andarem pela cidade, especialmente durante a madrugada. Antes do sol se pôr seus semelhantes não possuíam vida. E tudo isso por incidentes fatídicos de séculos passados...

Os robôs e as máquinas dominavam o planeta e novas cidades surgiram sobre as antigas. Cidades milenares como Roma e Athenas haviam sido completamente devastadas após a 3ª Guerra Mundial. Nova York, Washington, Londres, Paris, Rio de Janeiro, Tóquio, São Paulo, Cidade do México, Berlim, Shangai, Pequim, Sidney, Dubai, Marrakesh, Tel-Aviv, La Paz, Buenos Aires, Lima, Santiago de Chile, Madri, Milão, Barcelona, Los Angeles, Montreal...

Todas cidades devastadas que simplesmente sumiram do mapa com a Guerra. Somente poucos resquícios daquelas cidades ainda permaneciam. E ainda assim, eram apenas hologramas...

O mundo sofreu um enorme impacto com evolução dos robôs. Estes se rebelaram contra os humanos seus criadores. Dizimaram a raça humana, os que sobreviveram foi graças a abrigos, esconderijos, e alguns outros fatores.

Mas de que adiantava trazer o passado à tona, se ela mesma não vivera naquela época?

Seguiu seu caminho, abrindo espaço por entre os indivíduos que faziam fila para entrarem na boate tão famosa entre humanos, andróides e semi-andróides. Todos parias, marginais, seres do submundo das cidades e do mundo atuais.

A porta de plasma translúcido permitiu que ela a atravessasse, mostrando pouco daquilo que os que aguardavam para entrar apenas conseguiam ter uma vaga noção através do material. O corredor da boate estava escuro, as luzes púrpuras e azuis brilhavam apenas o suficiente para que se pudesse ver por onde andava, do chão, nas laterais do piso metálico. Vindo de dentro do salão, num nível um pouco mais alto, luzes negras piscavam ofuscando ora ou outra sua visão, apesar de ela já estar acostumada a isso. O som muito alto, as batidas eletrônicas, os efeitos sonoros agudos, as luzes piscando, o salão lotado... tudo isso já era rotina.

Desviou para um corredor lateral, cuja porta, aparentemente sólida, e semelhante a mais uma placa metálica que constituía a parede, permitiu que ela atravessasse, dando acesso aos camarins. Logo adentrou o recinto onde todas as noites se preparava para mais uma noite de trabalho.

- Está atrasada. – Afrodite, o dono da boate e seu amigo íntimo a recepcionou, vindo em sua direção.

- Não se preocupe, Dite. A casa está lotada hoje...

- E justamente por isso que você não deveria se atrasar!

- Se acalme, Dite. Eu prometo que essa noite, nenhum cliente irá reclamar. Vou fazer um show espetacular, você vai ver.

- É bom mesmo que você agrade... hoje a noite está prometendo, querida! - Afrodite a deixou se preparar tranquilamente. Não iria atrapalhar sua funcionária mais requisitada.

XxxxxxxxxX

Atravessava o saguão do antigo hotel com passadas largas e duras, mais típicas de um general. Portava uma arma de laser atada à perna direita, duas outras num cinto preso na altura do quadril, além de uma espada cibernética. O longo e escuro cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo alto, usava um colete curto marrom, de couro, um mini-short de mesmo material mas de um tom um pouco mais claro, coturnos de mesma cor. Os olhos escuros estreitavam-se. Parecia irritada.

- Quem foi que desobedeceu as minhas ordens? - questionou duramente o grupo que estava jogando pôquer em um canto do salão, à beira de uma lareira, alimentada com papéis antigos, e pedaços de madeira arrancada da velha mobília.

- Wayser... se acalme... nós não desobedecemos suas ordens...

- Ah, não? Então me explica isso, Enaar...- jogou uma placa de plasma sobre a mesa, que assim que o rapaz de cabelos esbranquiçados pegou da mesinha, brilhou e uma página de jornal apareceu.

- "_Unidade CX-30DBO é alvejada com arma de plasma do Exército."_

- Mas o que é isso?

- Me expliquem vocês...eu dei ordens explícitas para não atacarem nenhum robô sem minha ordem.

- Wayser, sério... eu não sei quem foi que fez isso, mas posso te garantir que nenhum de nós desobedeceu suas ordens.

- É bom que isto seja verdade. Pois caso contrário, eu mesma tratarei de punir o imbecil que fez isso. E que ninguém se atreva a me desobedecer, senão... já sabem! – girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu, pisando duro como antes.

XxxxxxxxX

Andava pelo corredor tranquilamente, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. O alarme soava e ecoava pelos corredores vazios. Guardou a arma no cinto atado ao quadril, continuando seu caminho pela plataforma que dava acesso à garagem. Chegando à beira da entrada para a garagem, deu um passo à frente, ao que em seguida, algumas placas de metal começaram a se juntar formando um caminho conforme ela andava.

Seguiu a um dos veículos, cujas portas tão logo ela se aproximou, se abriram. Com um pulo, subiu no veículo, parecendo uma felina, fazendo seus longos e loiros cabelos esvoaçassem. Mesmo a roupa preta justa e colada ao corpo não a atrapalhou em seus movimentos suaves e precisos ao mesmo tempo.

Deu a partida na minúscula nave, e acionou os controles. O portão da enorme garagem rapidamente se abriu, de forma aparentemente desproporcional ao seu tamanho e peso. Acelerou a nave e dirigiu-se para fora do lugar, alcançando logo a velocidade do som.

_Caminhando silenciosamente como um predador em busca da caça, ela entrou no corredor que acessava as salas mais privativas, nas quais era proibido entrar humanos, andróides, semi-andróides, e mesmo robôs que não fossem funcionários ou membros daquela organização. Avançava passo a passo sobre as placas de metal, porém sem fazer o mínimo ruído sequer. Fora fácil entrar no prédio. Bastou alguns pequenos truques aprendidos com o pai e outros na escola e no treinamento, e pronto._

_Agora bastava que conseguisse localizar aqueles que ela procurava, pegasse o que precisava e executasse-os. Feito isso, era só pegar uma das aeronaves "emprestada" e pronto. Mais um passo rumo ao seu objetivo estava dado._

_Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e se escondeu atrás de um pilar de metal, além de acionar o comando unvisibility de sua roupa através do botão que ficava sobre a blusa, entre os seios fartos. Segurando com as duas mãos a pistola de plasma do exército, ela prestava atenção aos menores movimentos. Um deslize que fosse, e tudo estava acabado._

_Suspirou. O robô que já havia ido embora, pegando um corredor lateral. Era apenas um robô-mensageiro. Saiu de seu esconderijo cautelosamente e seguiu adiante. Viu uma porta aberta mais à frente. Era sua primeira chance. Adentrou a sala e analisou o que havia dentro. Pegou alguns chips, fez download de alguns arquivos em seu nano computador, através da pele, processou os dados, e continuou. Seguiu para a próxima sala._

XxxxxxxxxX

Aquela voz era simplesmente maravilhosa. Aguda, de fato, bem aguda. Mas cristalina, encantadora... realmente era maravilhosa. Para qualquer outra pessoa, uma música com uma diva cantando tão maravilhosamente bem, realizar aquele ritual dela seria um tanto quanto... estranho.

Mas aquela música, aquela voz, simplesmente a instigava a treinar daquela forma. Seu corpo banhava-se em suor. Os movimentos eram vigorosos e rápidos. Misturavam dança e artes marciais, intercalando-se entre saltos, delicados e suaves movimentos e técnicas de combate. Graciosamente, ela girava a espada sobre sua cabeça, cortando o ar, em seguida, com um movimento rápido, cortava com um só golpe as cortinas de seda do salão envidraçado. Era tarde da noite, muitas outras pessoas estavam se divertindo, enquanto ela preferia ficar treinando, aperfeiçoando suas técnicas de combate, sua agilidade, subindo pelas paredes e pelas cortinas, ou então, dando saltos com a graciosidade de um gato. Ora ou outra, rodopiava pelo salão, movimentando as mãos de forma delicada e ao mesmo tempo fatalmente, balançando os quadris e movimentando pernas e pés de forma que se fosse um combate, seu adversário não conseguiria acompanhar o ritmo da luta e rapidamente cairia derrotado. Pelo cansaço e pela sua habilidade.

Trajava uma calça clara, larga e esvoaçante, quase uma saia longa que se agitava conforme se movimentava. Subitamente após algumas batidas bem marcadas, a música parou. E ela então estancou, parando com a lâmina das espadas cruzadas à frente de seu corpo. Desceu os braços quase bruscamente, relaxando de uma única vez o corpo.

Caminhou até uma cadeira, e pegou a toalha, secando o suor do rosto. Foi até a janela, e ficou observando a noite.

XxxxxxxxxX

Saiu de seu camarim, caminhando com suas passadas ritmadas. Vestida com uma espécie de colant vermelho de couro, coladíssimo ao corpo, que permitia aos clientes analisarem cada minúcia de suas curvas, e tendo um enorme decote à frente, deixando parte de seus seios à mostra. Sob a roupa, uma calcinha minúscula, de couro negro, que aparecia sob a peça que estava por cima.

Caminhou para o palco, com as luzes ainda apagadas e somente iluminada pelas luzes da boate. O som das batidas logo mudou, enquanto ela andava sensualmente e rebolando até o poste ao centro do palco, segurou-se nele e começou a dançar, rebolando, postando as pernas lado a lado com o poste, que deixava suas grossas coxas roçarem. Sorriu e deu risinho divertindo-se com os olhares extremamente gulosos e maliciosos de sua platéia, composta por indivíduos de ambos os sexos. Enlaçou o poste com uma das pernas, balançando o corpo de um lado a outro, e rodopiou ao redor dele, deixando que tocasse a parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Seus movimentos vigorosos, sensuais, às vezes obscenos, provocavam a platéia, deixando os homens alucinados. Começou a dançar de forma ainda mais extravagante e vigorosa, rodopiando e soltando os cabelos cinza grafite, que chegavam à altura do meio do pescoço.

Cada movimento que ela fazia deixava os homens cada vez mais alucinados, alguns já estavam à beira do palco. Alguns sentiam seus membros pulsarem, o corpo ferver, chegavam a suar frio de tesão e desejo.

A batida aguda e o efeito sonoro grave davam um tom ainda mais sensual e atrevido à sua dança. Até que chegava ao final, conforme ela ia descendo, rebolando de costas aos homens, até ao chão e com as costas apoiadas no poste. Para finalizar, subiu novamente, empinando o quadril e rebolando, e em seguida, retirando a peça de roupa que vestia, ficando apenas com a calcinha tipo tanga fio dental negra. Virou-se de frente, com as mãos sobre os seios fartos, o cabelo escuro caindo sobre os olhos e um sorriso malicioso moldando-lhe os lábios, rebolando conforme a batida que já ia quase silenciando.

Sua platéia agora estava em polvorosa. Havia testosterona no ar, embora houvessem mulheres ali que ela bem sabia, desejavam-na tanto quanto os homens. Agora era a hora mais importante da noite: o momento em que ela iria escolher seu cliente. Desceu o palco, ainda rebolando, com as mãos a cobrirem os seios, abrindo caminho por entre os homens que a olhavam cobiçando-a e ainda dançando.

Foi quando viu um rapaz sentado em um canto, de cabelos negros, curtos e arrepiados, olhos negros maliciosos a devorarem-lhe, e um sorriso extremamente safado nos lábios. Encarou-o, levantando o rosto, como se quisesse perguntar "o que está olhando?". Ele manteve o olhar da mesma forma. Ela sorriu e caminhou sensualmente até ele. O rapaz ao notar sua aproximação, sorriu ainda mais malicioso. A garota subiu os degraus como uma felina, ainda tampando o busto.

- Qual seu nome, senhor? – perguntou, apoiando ambas as mãos no assento do sofá onde ele estava sentado de forma displicente, permitindo uma visão por demais privilegiada de seus seios, que estavam a poucos centímetros do rosto do homem, que no entanto, mantinha o olhar dirigido aos olhos da garota.

- Shura... – respondeu com a voz rouca, sentindo as coxas dela roçarem as suas, conforme ela sentava-se sobre seu colo.

Seu corpo todo estava em brasas, aquela mulher sabia como enlouquecer um homem. Mas ele não estava sozinho.

- Meus parabéns. – uma mulher de curtíssimos cabelos verdes apareceu, trazendo duas taças de champanhe nas mãos e trajando um vestido justérrimo e tão curto quanto as roupas que ela própria usava.

- Você tem muito talento... dança muito bem. – uma outra, de cabelos longos e negros, cuja franja caía sobre o olho direito, na diagonal, completou.

- Hum, queridas... senti falta de vocês duas. – o rapaz disse, conforme estendia os braços para passá-los por sobre os ombros das duas, que se sentavam cada uma de um lado.

- Bem, acho que o senhor já está bem acompanhado não? Acho que vou me retirar então, para que você possa aproveitar melhor suas companhias...

- Não, não que isso, linda espere. – a de cabelos verdes a segurou pelo braço e a chamou.

- Tenho certeza que todos nós podemos nos divertir muito juntos, não é?

- Se vocês acham... quem sou eu para discordar? – o rapaz deu de ombros.

- Muito bem... então o que acham de nós irmos para um lugar especial? – a garota sugeriu, rebolando sobre o colo do homem, e roçando os lábios sobre sua pele.

XxxxxxxX

Bom, gente!!!

É isso aí!!! Mais uma fic p/ o meu hall... xD

Só que dessa vez, se passando no futuro... deu p/ ter uma idéia do que vai ser mais ou menos né? Se não deu, então aos poucos vcs vão descobrir... kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Aqui começamos com pequenas introduções às personagens... não vou colocar os nomes aqui... aos poucos vcs vão descobrindo quem é quem, e td o mais... tem gente q já deve ter sacado xD

Tlvz eu ainda mude o nome dessa fic tbm... q veio da música Points of Authority do Linkin Park...

Bom... essa cena da boate, eu adorei fazer, vou caprichar nelas... e a música de inspiração p/ essas cenas é Gimme More da Britney Spears...

A da segunda cena... a música de inspiração é System da trilha sonora do filme Queen of The Damned, by Chester Bennington. A da terceira cena é a faixa 1 e 2 da trilha sonora de Matrix 1 senao me engano. A da quarta cena, é a música Diva Remix, da trilha sonora de O Quinto Elemento, by Perry acho...

E a quinta novamente a mesma da Spears...Gimme More...

Deixem reviews...

Bjs!!!

Black Scorpio no Nyx...


End file.
